


Sex with the Boss

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Jon Snow is a Stark, MILFs, Mentor/Protégé, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Older woman seduces her young male employee.Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow office!AU story
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Sex with the Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Rahul17845](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahul17845/gifts), [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts).



> 48yearsoldBoss!Ashara Dayne
> 
> 23yearsoldEmployee!Jon Stark
> 
> Boss/Employee Affair

Jon Stark, age 23 single jet black hair, and very successful in his job for the past 7 months in marketing. His past jobs never got him very far, thanks to his mother's friend Ashara, it got him the best job in the city of Dallas. Miss Ashara Dayne, age 48 but looks like she's 34 has long dark hair, and a full figured hourglass body with a 32D chest. She had been working for her self since Jon was only 5 and running her own marketing company in less than 4 yrs time. Back then she was still the hottest woman on the block, yet she had a little thing for Jon. When Jon's mother Lyanna talked to Ashara about giving him a job at her company Ashara was all for it.

For years Ashara had waited for Jon to grow up so that she could see just how much of a man that he would turn out to be. When Jon came to start at Ashara's marketing company he never knew what he needed to do. Ashara took him under her wing and placed him in his own office right across from hers. She did this just so that every time he got up and moved around she could see what kind of a man he is today. Many times she had come into his office and sat right in front of him with her blouse halfway unbuttoned and not wearing a bra, and sometime never any panties either.

One day our of the blue Jon had talked to Ashara and wanted to show her some of the marketing projections that he came up with over the weekend. This gave her the best opportunity to get him to notice just how much that she had wanted him. For the past 6 months she did everything to get him to fuck her either on the 2 business trips that she wanted him to go with her, or the dinners that they shared or even when she invited him over to her place just to talk, not one thing seemed to work. Ashara figured this time she'll just have to take control and do something about it.

Ashara, before she left home, that very day decided not wearing a bra or thong, and had worn a very tight short skirt that when she sat down you could see her pussy no matter what you did. Plus see unbuttoned her almost see through blouse, that if you looked hard enough you could just make out the outline of her nipples and breasts. She was not going to let him leave with out him fucking in her office.

Jon came into his boss' office with the projection that he made, Ashara asked him to shut and lock the door and to close the blinds so that this meeting would be a private one. Jon knew that when she wanted that done the new idea was going to be the best, but in his mind that was the only thing that was going to take place, he didn't even know that his boss Ashara had something else in mind that morning. He had only noticed that her blouse was just a little bit more reveling then he was use to. In the past he had a very good sex life and had sex with over 15 different women the thing was that the last job he had sex with a customer delivering pizza and it got him fired.

Jon didn't want sex to get in the way of this job, plus this was his boss that was trying her best to get into his pants right now, yet he had no idea that was the only thing on her mind as he got close to her desk.

Ashara asks; "Jon, do you think that I'm a very beautiful woman for my age?"

Jon shyly looked on. "Miss Dayne, for your age I thing that you a very beautiful and that any man in his right mind would love to have you", he answered back.

Ashara smiled at him she knew that this was the only time she would have to make her move on him. She got up from her chair walked over to Jon looked him right in his eyes and....

"Miss Dayne, what are you doing?", Jon asked.

Ashara moved closer and said; "Call me Ashara. Jon, you are a very perceptive young man. I may be your boss but right now the only thing I want is you me dear.

Jon's eyes got wide when his boss just said that, he remembers when she watched over him when he was just 14 years old, now 23 and suddenly she wants him.

"Ashara, you're my boss, and my mothers friend, I don't think that it would work," he stammered.

"You maybe my youngest employee and, yeah I'm your mother's friend, but I don't care. I want you, Jon, and even when you had been in my home once before I was just waiting for the right time to take you and want you like all the other women you have had in the past."  
She started to take off her blouse; "I'm better then those little sluts I'm a real woman with needs and you have what needs I want."

With that she starts to kiss him with force as she pushes his back to the wall, he tries to fight but then realizes he wanted her too. Jon starts to kiss Ashara back and he broke the kiss to help take off her blouse, when he did that her 32D breasts popped out hitting his chest. Ashara quickly starts to just rip into his clothes with no care just the lusting and wanting that she has been needing, she throws his clothes to one side of the room after getting them off of him the last thing that she needed to do was pull down his boxers. When she did that his 10-inch dick hit her in the face, all she could do was start sucking on it right away. He could feel his dick getting hard every second that she sucked on it, he knew that she was older then him but right now that really didn't matter. He had secretly wanted her also, he just never found away to do it, seems like she beat him to the punch. Ashara sucked his dick until she was ready for him to lick her already wet pussy.

She stood up and kissed him like a lover, then she took off her skirt and it reveled her shaved wet pussy to his eyes. Before he had only seen pussy with hair, but this he liked he dove into her pussy like it was very sweet candy, she held his head close to her pussy as he licked like he had always wanted to do. Jon licked her clit sending big amounts of pleasure to her whole body, and he knew just exactly what he was doing to her. He shoved his tongue into her fuck hole and Ashara's body surged with tremendous forces of pleasure like she had never felt since she had been married to her now divorced husband, and she didn't want it too stop.

Then without question Jon jammed two of his fingers into her pussy and fingering her until she would cum all over them, he made his way to her big breasts and started sucking on them as he kept fingering her pussy going in and out with no mercy at all. Ashara moans loudly in her office with Jon finger fucking her, while he sucks and licks her tits repeatedly. She grabs onto his now very rock hard dick and strokes it back and forth hard and fast, with that Jon grips onto her ass with a vice like grip and she screams out in pain and pleasure, then he bites onto her nipples and chews on them slowly. Making her pussy grip tighter onto his fingers, then he spanks her ass telling her that she's been a naughty girl. That really drives her over the top and gives her an orgasm that makes her yell and moan out loud.

Ashara moans; "mmmmmmmooohhhhhhhh, oh god yes."

Ashara looks at Jon and they kiss each other like crazy. He starts to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear, then he bends her over the desk and spanks her ass more. Ashara looks back at him with a lust pleasure filled look and says to him.

"Jon, I want you to take you big dick a fuck me hard and deep baby, make my pussy hurt and stretch it to it's limits and go all the way inside my pussy until you are fully in me. Then I want you to cum into my pussy honey make me feel your love juices splash in my waiting cunt, then call me your slut of a boss. I want you to fuck me for as long as you want baby," Ashara hungrily says.

With that, Ashara sets her now hurting ass on the desk opens her legs wide showing her 48 yr old pussy to her 23 yr old lover. Jon knowing that her pussy is not wet anymore he takes on look places the head of his huge 10-inch dick at the opening of her pussy then slams it all the way into her pussy with no mercy. Ashara gasps as her pussy is on fire from being dry, her eyes open wide and her face has a blank look on it. Jon knows just how much friction he just made but don't care cause his dick went all the way into her pussy, he then pulls out then pushes back into her again harder and faster. This gives Ashara pain and pleasure all at once and to her it feels so damn good that she helps him ram her pussy more each time he pulls out then jams it back into her.

Jon gets a fucking rhythm, and goes faster and faster deeper and deeper giving her pussy more pain and more pleasure with each thrust, he then grabs onto her tits and seems to pull himself every time he thrusts, using her tits like handles to pull on. What seems like forever. Ashara's pussy starts to swell up from all the heat that Jon is doing on her. But she just seems to want more every thrust that he dishes out. 

Then his back arches and he slows his thrusting down some and with one good loud moan from Jon he cums inside his bosses pussy. Now that they have fucked each other it would seem like they would do it every time, not really caring that his boss is almost as old as his mother. 

They kiss like two lovers do and embrace each other as he lays on top of her with his dick still burred in her pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
